G Meister Bodyguards Part 1: The Beginning
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Assigned to protect a woman named Fallon from Ali Al-Sachez, Celestial Being has to keep her safe and try to take the man down, but can they do it? And can Setsuna keep his duty first and not have his feelings for his client overcome him? SetsunaxOc


_**I got this idea mainly from this cute comic from pixiv and thought it would make a nice fanfic (Plus got the idea as well from one of the cd drama covers of Gundam 00). If you want to see the comic I found, PM me and I will give you the link! Again, it's not easy to keep Setsuna in character, but nonetheless, I'm gonna keep doing my best! I don't own Gundam 00 cause it belongs to Sunrise and Bandai. I only own my Ocs!**_

* * *

Sumeragi had the 4 Gundam Meisters to do an unusual mission and it was to protect a young girl named Fallon, who's being targeted by Ali Al-Sachez. It was not like them to just go and play bodyguard when they're always doing missions up in space in their mobile suits. However, this was a special case since they know Sachez is their mortal enemy and must be stopped! They got Fallon in a room at a hotel funded by Veda, been staying there for a few weeks, and each of them has a role for this protection plan. Tiera had access to the security cameras in the entire building; Lyle was keeping watch on the floor Fallon was in; Allejuiah was keeping watch from the main floor and Setsuna was with Fallon in her room to keep her safe.

Playing a little with the hem of her black skirt, the young woman asked, "So, um...Is everything all right so far?"

Setsuna nodded slightly. He didn't want to get distracted from his duty and he asked himself why he offered to have Fallon with him when someone else could do it. Then again, Lyle would be too busy flirting with her, the lady's man he is, so it's better than him in a way.

"Tell me..." he spoke in his usual tone, "Why is Ali Al-Sachez after you? It seems odd for him to be targeting a random civilian."

Bitting the bottom of her lip, Fallon explained, "It's because...he wanted to find some girl to be his toy and out of all the girls he could have looked for, he had to get interested in me. I threatened to call the cops on him since I knew he was a terrorist, but in response to that, he killed my own parents right in front of me. He almost got away with me, but thanks to a random civilian, I got away." She started to shiver. "I don't want to think of all the things he said he was gonna do to me when he had me..."

Setsuna frowned. "He's gotten more lower than he ever could...We, ourselves, have a score to settle with him."

With a sigh, Fallon said, "You really are as serious as the other three said." She fell flat on her bed. "Man, three weeks in here and not allowed to go outside is like major cabin fever..."

"Complaining isn't going to get you anywhere," the man pointed out in a dull tone. "And we can't risk you being seen in public either, so we have no other choice but to keep you in here."

"Better than a year's house arrest..." Fallon muttered quietly.

"Tiera, notice anything suspicious?" Allejuiah asked Tiera through his communicator.

"No, but there has been some reports of some suspicious activity around this street, so it could be him. Keep a sharp eye and be careful," Tiera instructed.

Lyle sighed through his communicator. "Why does Setsuna always have to get the ladies with him? He's probably doing something with her..."

"Very unlikely," Tiera and Allejuiah both spoke.

However, an alarm soon rang and Tiera widened his eyes, looking at one of the monitors. "The window on the 3rd floor has been broken! Someone's gotten in. Lockon, go investigate right away! Allejuiah, call the authorites right away! I'll let Setsuna know of the matter!"

"Roger!" both men replied.

Fallon gasped, covering her ears from the loud alarm and Setsuna stood by her with his gun ready to be taken out.

"**Setsuna, this is Tiera! We got someone who broke in here! Move Fallon to the basement and get her on Exia right away!"**Tiera commanded in his communicator.

Setsuna said, "It's probably Him. Dammit, how did he find us?" He then faced Fallon and grabbed her forearm. "Come on! Let's move!"

Fallon staggered a bit as he dragged her out of the room and the two were running towards the elevator. However, a gunshot stopped them on their tracks before they looked to see Ali Al-Sachez himself pointing his gun at the two of them. Setsuna growled and stood in front of Fallon protectively while glaring at the terrorist with hate and anger.

"You took me a damn long time to find this place. I have to say well done on hiding her for this long. Now how about you be a good Krugis punk and give the broad behind you to me," the red-haired man demanded with a evil smirk.

Setsuna had his gun pointed at him and he demanded, "Why would you go as low as going after this girl?! Are you so low that you need someone as a slave!?"

Sachez laughed. "More like a sex slave. Someone to relieve my anger to and do whatever I please. After all, don't we all need some woman for those needs?"

The black haired male felt the girl behind him tremble with fear and he felt even more angry from those words. "You say you're doing all this in the name of God?! People like you shouldn't even belong in this world! So where's your God now?!"

Gritting his teeth in anger, Sachez snarled, "Don't you dare give me that gibberish! God has always been with me and I'm taking that girl under His name!"

_He's sick! He's so sick that I bet his God wouldn't be please with him! _Setsuna angirly thought.

Then, out of nowhere, Lyle launched at the terrorist and was wrestling with him, barking out, "Go! Get her out of here now!"

Setsuna nodded before grabbing Fallon's arm again and they both fled to the elevator, quickly closing it and pressing the button to the basement. Soon the elevator began to slowly go down. Setsuna punched the metal wall in detestment.

"Dammit...I should have shot him!" he growled.

Fallon flinched at the impact and then tried to hold herself together. Why would someone like that man do such impure things to her against her own will?! She never did anything to anyone at all! She was just a normal girl with an average life. Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought of when she saw her parents get shot before her very eyes. She let out a soft sob as she slowly sunk down on her knees, her hands on her face.

"U-Unforgiveable...How could he...do this to me...when I never met the bastard...? I could be home right now...smiling...eating...and having a fun family life with my parents..." She whimpered out as she tried to keep herself from falling into a complete meltdown.

Setsuna's eyes slightly softened before he turned and looked down at her. He can relate to her since Sachez manipulated him to kill his own parents 'under the name of God' and he regrets killing his own family. He was not going to let that man have his way with another innocent person ever again!

"He too, made me lose my parents. He manipulated me to kill them for the name of his own God. You're not the only one...Fallon..." he softly spoke, which was unlikely of him, but this was one of those moments when he may have to help comfort someone.

Fallon looked up at him with teary eyes. "R-Really? You must be...so lonely..."

"No...you're the one who's lonely...I'm sorry this all had to happen and I promise you that I'll get you far away from that bastard before he could ever lay his filthy hands on you!" Setsuna said, bending on one knee so he could be at eye level with her.

For some reason, Fallon felt something stir in her heart, along with it skipping a beat. She couldn't help but feel attached to Setsuna for the past couple weeks. At first she thought he was mean and a heartless person, but as she got to know him, he's a pretty nice guy, though he doesn't show his emotions very much. Smiling lightly, she put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes with her hands on the cold, steel floor of the elevator.

"I feel bad to think that you were a mean and heartless person...I'm sorry I underestimated you..." she quietly said.

Setsuna couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle before the elevator let out a DING to let them know that they've reached their destination. The elevator doors opened and the first thing they saw was Ali Al-Sachez before he shot Setsuna on the leg, making him fall down on one knee.

"Setsuna!" Fallon cried out before she was grabbed by the evil man, letting out a terrified scream.

"Well now, I finally have you, my dear! How about you and I get out of here and I can...do my way with you, hmm?" Sachez smirked before licking her cheek.

Fallon cringed and Setsuna growled, "What did you do to Lockon?!"

"Oh, him? I knocked him out good, so he won't be in my way anytime soon. Now..." He pointed his gun at Setsuna. "Time to say goodbye!"

However, he didn't expect Fallon to bite his arm hard with the addition of stomping his foot to release her in a yowl of pain, his gun missing its aim and hitting the wall next to Setsuna. He growled at her.

"You bitch!" He then smacked her across the face and she fell to the floor with a loud grunt of pain.

Setsuna took this chance to lauch at him and kick his gun off his hands before punching him square in the face. Not long after, Allejuiah arrived by taking the stairs and joined in the fray, pinning him down.

"Now, Setsuna!" he ordered.

With a nod and a groan of pain from his wound, Setsuna got up and grabbed Fallon's wrist, the two heading to Exia. Setsuna got in and Fallon got in last, getting behind his seat so she wouldn't be in the way. The cockpit closed and the Gundam began to power up.

"Exia, launching!" Setsuna cried out before the Gundam took off from the basement and into the air, high above the city. "Tiera, I got Fallon out of there. How is Lockon?"

"He just came too. He'll be all right. The police are arriving, so Ali Al-Sachez won't be seen for a long time for now," Tiera replied. "Now, get Miss Fallon to the Ptolomiaos immediately."

Setsuna nodded. "Rodger," he spoke before Tiera's hologram disappeared.

"Well done, Setsuna. You and the others did the mission pretty well," Sumeragi complimented as Setsuna reported everything to her. "And Miss Harley is safe and unharmed, so I think it's safe to say Mission Complete."

Setsuna hesitated for a moment before asking, "What of Miss Harley now? Where will she go?"

Sumeragi said, "She still has her home, however, her parents are gone, so she'll be taking a long time to move on. She'll just be going back to her normal life."

Lasse teased, "Are you going to miss her, Setsuna? Don't tell me you're fond of her?"

"Hmph! It's not like that," he coldly said before turning and leaving the room, the door closing behind him.

As he glided through the hall, he couldn't help but feel a little...sad that Fallon will be leaving. As hard as he tried to not allow it, he grown fond of the girl and wanted to be close to her. He got to the observation room and sighed, landing on his feet before walking to the window. Gazing out at the stars, he wandered if the mission was truly a success. What if that warmonger escapes and comes after her again? If that ever happened, he's going to be ready to defend her, but...why does he care about her so much? This was not like him to care so much about a woman.

"Setsuna?"

Setsuna glanced to see the reflection of Fallon and he said, "Fallon Harley..."

"Um, I never got the chance to thank you properly for helping me out. I...I want to return the favor!" Fallon paused. "I think I'm going to ask Sumeragi if I can join Celestial Being."

Alarmed and surprised, Setsuna turned to her, asking, "Why would you want to do that? Don't you think you've been through enough danger?"

Fallon sighed, pursing her lips. "I know that and no matter where we go, there's always going to be danger, so I want to help you guys. Is...that alright with you? I promise I won't get in the way, really!"

With a light chuckle, the young Gundam Meister said, "You really are interesting. Alright, we can talk to the commander about this, but on one condition."

Fallon asked, "What?"

"Come to me if you're ever in trouble, ok?"

With a nod, the girl said, "You got a deal, Setsuna."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I thought of having a confession scene in here, but I decided that can be in the sequel, so I hope you like this. Please look forward to the sequel ^.^ /**


End file.
